


Good Things Come in Threes

by SoapyKun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapyKun/pseuds/SoapyKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Petra decide to tag team Eren and make the boy's wet dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill for [this](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/19979.html?thread=10171147#cmt10171147) prompt.

“Jaeger wants to fuck us. Or get fucked.” Levi’s drab voice didn’t suit the nature of his words, but Petra was used to that. She turned towards him, rubbing her bare legs against the sheets.

“Yeah, it’s not hard to tell,” she replied quietly. A small smile graced her lips. She was flattered by it and honestly, everyone had to be _somewhat_ attracted to Levi.

“We should go down to the dungeon one night and make his wet dreams come true.”

Petra chuckled softly and nodded her head. Without thinking she answered, “Yes, we should.”

Levi turned his head to look at her, a single brow rising in surprise.

“You agree?” he asked, voice almost disbelieving.

“Eren’s really cute!” Petra replied. She almost gushed, thinking about her adorable subordinate. “It’s a great idea. We could break him in.”

Levi hummed, considering the idea.

“Sure. Why the fuck not.”

 ---

Ever since he’d been chained up in the dungeon, Eren was having trouble falling asleep quickly. He was still wide awake after Captain Levi had locked him in. To the boy’s surprise, the captain returned several minutes later.

Eren sat up, wondering if something was wrong. Right as he was about to speak he saw that the captain had a companion.

“Good evening, Eren!” Petra chirped. Eren only blinked. He directed a confused look at Levi but the man only stared at him blankly.

“Good evening, Petra, Captain Levi,” Eren replied. He was still very confused, but they weren’t acting as if there was an emergency, so all was well, right?

“Um, is something wrong?” he asked. No harm in making sure.

Petra smiled at him as she shook her head. They both approached the bed, although Levi strayed a few feet away. He watched both of them intently, his eyes piercing even in the darkness. Eren gulped and looked away to meet Petra’s eyes.

“Relax, Eren,” Petra cooed. She approached the bed and Eren backed away, his chains clacking noisily. The woman placed a gentle hand on Eren’s chest. She leaned forward and gave him a reassuring smile. “We want to make you feel good.”

“Well, I don’t—I don’t feel _bad_ ,” Eren muttered. Heat began to envelop his face as Petra got closer. Her deft fingers began unbuttoning his night shirt. Eren squirmed, squeaks emerging from his throat. He looked at Levi for help but once again, he couldn’t get past that poker face.

Once his shirt was wide open, Petra gently traced a finger down the lines of Eren’s chest and stomach. The boy swallowed, entranced as he watched Petra lick her lips. The woman’s fingertips were feather-light. She brushed one of his nipples and he gasped, unconsciously leaning into her touch.

“This... This isn’t—ah, why?” Eren asked. His face was extremely red now and Petra giggled, one of her hands stroking his thighs. Was she really going to do... _this_? And while Captain Levi was _watching_?

Was he watching to make sure he wouldn’t hurt her?

“I want you, Eren. We both want you,” Petra replied, her voice low and soothing. She sat between Eren’s parted legs and pulled down his pajama pants. Her hand on his chest was going lower and lower, finally coming to a gentle brush on the waistband of his boxers.

“And we know you want us too.” She removed his boxers and Eren let her.

Was this a dream? Eren didn’t think this was real. It was too good to be real.

If only Captain Levi would stop staring and maybe join them...

Petra’s warm hand wrapped around Eren’s erection. The boy groaned, bucking his hips upward. She began to stroke him firmly. With her other hand she traced gentle patterns into his inner thighs. Eren gasped, shutting his eyes tight. The chains were rattling noisily with every movement he made.

A loud sigh made him open his eyes again. Petra stopped fondling him and began to remove her clothes. She pulled off her shirt and her pants, draping them neatly over the bedside table. Eren watched her pull off her panties as well. His eyes widened in lust once he took the sight of her naked body in.

He’d only ever dreamed of this.

“Do you want to touch me, Eren?” Petra asked. Her breath ghosted his ear and Eren’s reply was a quick nod. She laughed and crawled close enough for his hands to stroke her body gently. Petra’s skin was soft and smooth, even with her muscles. Her frame was small but her body was beautiful.

Eren’s hands explored her body. He stroked her shoulders, her arms, her thighs, her chest, her stomach. He gave her breasts an experimental squeeze and Petra hummed happily, leaning forward so he could reach her more easily.

Light footsteps approached. Eren looked up right as he began to grip Petra’s thighs. Captain Levi stood there. He began to undress and Eren watched in wonder. The man’s muscles rippled under the light. Once he was fully naked he slid into place behind Petra.

They exchanged a knowing glance. Eren looked at both of them, his hands freezing on Petra’s waist.

The girl giggled and pinched his cheek.

“Aww, don’t stop, Eren! You’re really cute, you know? Go on.” She winked at him and Eren looked away.

Gentle fingers stroked the underside of Eren’s cock. The boy gasped, finally meeting Petra’s eyes. Her pupils were wide with want and he could only stare at her, mesmerized once again by the sight.

Petra positioned herself above Eren and held him in place. Eren swallowed, spreading his legs to give her more space.

In one slow, fluid motion Petra sunk herself down onto Eren’s cock. She shut her eyes tight and groaned, gripping the boy’s shoulders for support. Eren hissed and gripped her hips tight. She felt so good around him. She was all tight, wet and ridiculously hot.

Petra grunted and lifted herself until only the tip of Eren’s cock was inside of her. Without giving him another second to breathe, she slammed herself down until he was fully sheathed in her. They both let out a sharp moan.

She continued fucking herself on his cock. Eren rammed his hips upwards to meet her thrusts until they found a solid rhythm. His hands skimmed her sides for purchase until he grabbed her ass and brought her closer.

“Oh, Eren!” Petra gasped. She practically bounced on his cock, impaling herself on him with increasing speed and desperation. Eren finally noticed that the captain’s hands were steadily massaging her breasts. He met the man’s hazy eyes over Petra’s shoulders.

A shiver ran down Eren’s spine. He thrusted in a different angle and Petra let out a sharp shout.

“Yes, that’s it! That’s it! _Ah!_ ” Eren fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs. Petra rode him faster and faster. Eren could only reply to her moans with groans and grunts.

Petra’s nails were digging into Eren’s back. She sank onto him particularly deeply. Eren groaned. It felt so good to be in her. He was so close to coming and hoped she was too.

“Ah!” Petra squealed and thrusted up and down. Eren could no longer control himself; he came hard inside of her. She squeaked all throughout and continued riding him through both of their orgasms.

Once Petra had stopped bouncing she slipped off of him. They were both sweaty and panting. Petra grinned at him, her large chest heaving, and Eren could only blink in wonder. Fuck, that was so _good_.

“Holy shit,” Eren blurted out. Petra laughed, scooting backwards on shaky legs.

“I agree. That was really good for the first time, you know,” she replied with a wink. Eren was about to say something but Levi cleared his throat.

Eren’s gaze snapped to the captain. Levi’s eyes were dark and hazy. The intensity was almost frightening as he approached.

On the bed, while Eren was chained, the captain definitely towered over him.

“Now it’s my turn, Eren,” Levi said. His voice was low and powerful. Eren swallowed, unable to look away from his gaze.

He forced himself to look down. What Eren saw only made everything worse. Levi’s body was perfect and muscular. Despite the scars and bruises, his pale skin was a beauty to behold. Eren’s eyes slowly trailed down from his muscular chest to his well-defined abs. Beneath a patch of coarse hair he saw that the captain’s large cock was straining against his stomach and heavily leaking precome.

Eren swallowed. He just came but he felt himself growing hard again. The captain snorted and caused Eren to look up.

“Good boy,” Levi purred. He traced Eren’s jaw with a single finger and then leaned forward until their faces were unbearably close. Eren could only watch in silence as he felt the finger trace down his chin, throat, and collarbone then come to a stop against one of his nipples.

“Mmph!”

Levi grabbed Eren’s legs and swiftly pulled him forward. Eren fell backwards, the chains clinking noisily. The man began to suck at Eren’s neck, his tongue and teeth leaving alternating sensations all over Eren’s skin.

The boy groaned. Levi’s bites were painful but with his tongue they alternated into pleasure. One of the captain’s hands was holding him steadily by the back of his head. The other one was gently scratching down his back and then his hips.

Eren looked up and met Petra’s eyes. She watched both of them from the end of the bed. Her eyes were wide and her lips curved up into a smile. She spread her legs slowly, inviting Eren for a look.

“Eren.”

The boy glanced at the captain. Levi’s half-lidded eyes were powerful and entrancing. For once Eren could see the man almost ready to lose his composure. He was tugged forward and hissed once he felt their cocks brush together.

“Come here,” Levi said. He positioned Eren in such a way that they were almost fully in Petra’s sight. Eren felt heat flood his face. It was embarrassing to be so openly watched like this.

Yet he knew a part of him enjoyed it immensely.

Levi reached down for a bottle of oil. He slathered his fingers in it and returned to loom over Eren. He smirked.

“Relax, Eren,” Levi said. His voice was deep and calm. Eren nodded as Levi nudged his thighs apart. He tried his best to relax once he felt Levi’s fingers circling his hole and probing it gently.

The captain inserted a finger inside of him slowly. Eren bit his lip at the feeling. Levi was going remarkably slow. He tried to focus on the feeling of one of the captain’s hands on his thigh instead of the fingers stretching him wide open.

Levi curled his fingers and pushed them in deeper. Eren already felt full with two fingers. He wondered about how it would feel with the captain’s cock in him. He swallowed, hips bucking against Levi’s hand.

The captain curled his fingers and Eren gasped as a wave of pleasure shot through him.

He looked up, mouth falling open. Levi poked that spot again and Eren was rendered incoherent.

The man pulled his fingers out. Eren sighed, suddenly uncomfortable with the emptiness. He wanted to be filled up. He wanted Levi to hurry.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Levi slathering his cock in oil. The captain’s silver eyes were focused entirely on him. He gave himself a few strokes and Eren felt his chest grow tight. It was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. Fuck.

“Ready?” Levi asked. He lifted one of Eren’s legs and the boy nodded.

“I’m ready,” Eren replied, his voice hoarse.

Levi spread his legs and entered him slowly. Eren hissed, gripping Levi’s shoulders tightly as he felt himself being stretched. Soon the pain eased and Eren found himself blinking back tears. He cleared his throat and nodded once he met Levi’s worried gaze.

“I’m fine,” he said. “You can move now.”

Levi nodded. “Good.”

The captain rammed into him. Eren gasped, back arching as Levi pulled back and pushed forward again. He fucked Eren into the mattress and Eren let out high pitched squeaks. His hands dug into the captain’s arms and shoulders.

He soon found himself pushing against Levi’s hips. Eren met the captain’s thrusts. Levi’s cock filled him up so easily and made him feel... so good. He knew the captain was big, but he didn’t expect it to feel like this.

Levi’s hips jerked at a different angle and Eren threw his head back. He’d let out a long moan without realizing it. Hot pleasure coursed through him as Levi’s cock hit that spot deep inside of him again and again. The captain fucked him, faster and deeper with every thrust.

Eren whimpered. He wrapped his legs around the captain’s hips, hoping that it would help the man go deeper. Levi lifted up his thighs and managed a better angle. Eren found himself screaming Levi’s name as the captain relentlessly ground against his prostate.

“Yes! Ah!” Eren cried out. He didn’t know what he was saying. All he was aware of was Levi pounding into him and gripping his thighs. The man replied with grunts and groans. Occasionally Eren’s name slipped out of Levi’s mouth. Eren bucked up against him.

Heat was steadily gathering inside of him. He was ready to come. He was so close.

Eren opened his eyes and grew even more aroused. Levi’s hair was falling onto his face as sweat trailed down his temple. The captain’s eyes were intently focused on him, hazy and lost in pleasure. Eren couldn’t believe that it was _him_ that could render Levi like this. The thought made him nervous as the captain panted steadily. Eren turned his head and caught a flash of movement.

Petra was watching the two of them, a hand between her thighs. She fingered herself to the rhythm of Levi fucking Eren. The boy could only watch as her lips parted to make way for a high-pitched moan.

“Oh, fuck!”

Eren came with a shout. Levi continued fucking him as his ass clenched around the captain’s cock. After a few more steady thrusts Levi came as well, his body shuddering as he surged forward to bite at Eren’s shoulder.

Levi’s moan was muffled by the boy’s skin. Eren panted and fell backwards onto the bed. Levi’s hands were shaking as he slowly pulled himself out of him. Some of the captain’s cum had spilled into Eren, on his thighs and on the bed.

A small squeal that must have been Petra followed soon after. Eren’s body was fully sated and tired. He fought to keep his eyes open as he watched Levi and Petra exchange a few words too quiet for him to hear.

“Captain...“ Eren groaned. Levi interrupted him with a gentle brush of his knuckles against the boy’s cheek. Even Petra leaned forward to give Eren one quick peck on the nose.

“Go to sleep,” Levi said. It sounded like a command but he wasn’t sure. Eren frowned. He tried to reach up but the chains prevented him from moving his arms any further.

“That was really good, Eren,” Petra said. Her voice was hushed but she was smiling wide. Eren could only halfheartedly return it.

“We’ll see you again in a few nights, okay?”

Eren hummed in response. Something warm and damp was pressed up against his stomach. The stickiness from his thighs was removed as well, but he didn’t have any more time to think about it.

For the first time since joining the Survey Corps, Eren had a good night’s sleep.


End file.
